Lifeline
by AudaciousMentalist
Summary: Following the events of the anime, Akame has become a wanderer with nowhere to go. After finding shelter in an empty cave for the night, she realises just how lonely she is by herself. something responds. The cave may not be empty after all...
1. The cave

The rain poured on the outskirts of the imperial capital. The sky was dark and the wind howled, reminiscent of a lonely wolf. Beneath it was a lonely figure, walking an unclear path. Her scarlet eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and her black hair swayed gently in the rain. Her name was Akame.

After the minister had been defeated and the capital was freed from its tight grip of corruption, Night raid (or what was left of it) had been disbanded and Najenda was never heard of again. Akame still carried Murasame, the blade that had tasted countless victim's blood, although nowadays she only carried it for her personal protection.

Akame felt all alone in a huge world, stricken with grief for her fallen friends. Mine, Lubbock, Leone, even Tatsumi. She knew that she would never see any of them again,even after all they have been through together!Tears started to well up in Akame's eyes as she remembered all the fun times that the Night raid used to share, all the memories of her _only_ friends in the world. All she wished for now, was to be with them again, to share just one more day together as best friends and for none of them to die.

The night was dragging on and Akame's legs were barely holding back from trembling after her long walk. She would have to find a place to rest, and to collect her thoughts for the night. She looked around, trees, hills and grass surrounded her. The idea of napping in a tree held no appeal so Akame kept searching until she came across a cave. It was sheltered from the elements, and deep enough to safely light a fire for warmth, perfect!

The cave had an almost uneasy feeling to it, Akame noted with some discomfort, but never the less she approached its rocky arches and made her way inside. The cave's floor was damp for a surprisingly long way in, and the walls held a musky texture. _This cave must have been uninhabited for a long, long time_ , she thought.

Akame tried to make herself as comfortable as was reasonably possible on a damp, gritty floor and rested her head on her hands. She tried to stop thinking about her fallen friends and try to think things more positive. But that was the problem, there wasn't much to be positive about, not anymore...

She was just surviving on fish from the river and was constantly wandering from place to place in hopes of finding either a home or another purpose in life. She let the thoughts of her time at Night raid flow into her head and more tears came to her eyes almost instantly.

"I just wish..." she mumbled dejectedly, "That I could see them again..." She looked around to try to find some form of distraction from her self-imposed mental torture and her eyes settled on some sort of rock podium, with an unusual dryness to it amidst the moist stone surrounding it. For reasons she found herself unable to explain, the podium seemed to be beckoning her to come over and touch it.

Despite her initial suspicions, Akame couldn't resist its influence and slowly made her way over to it. All the while her mind ran rampant, creating dozens of reasons to stop and turn back immediately. _I shouldn't be doing this, I need to leave_! But her legs kept carrying her onwards despite her attempts to struggle out of it. After what seemed an eternity Akame found herself standing in front of the podium.

As her hand reached out to it against her will, she could almost hear whispering voices that were barely audible and made Akame feel nervous and uneasy. Her hands rested on the top of the podium and suddenly the voices exploded inside her head, increasing in volume until they hit a deafening pitch. They were chanting, "you CAN save them, you CAN save them, you CAN save them." Over and over again.

For all her time alive, Akame couldn't recall going through something like this before. Were these the ghosts of people she has killed catching up to her, or perhaps something more sinister? Almost instinctively, but with a small degree of fear Akame whispered back, "But...How?" there was a moment of complete silence, leaving her ears ringing before the podium released streams of blue mist from its sides, barely visible but still there.

Akame felt like her body had been paralysed, with no response to her fading will to run from the podium. The mists circulated the podium and more voices could be heard, taking over from the previous chant even louder. This time they were urging her to step into the mists and saying'all shall be corrected'. Akame had completely lost all control of her body at this point, and without warning she had started walking towards the mists and reaching her arms out to it.

Her mind was racing with thoughts of terror and thoughts of happiness. Terror due to travelling into the unknown without her consent, and being completely controlled by a rock, but happiness in hopes that what the voices say is true. Before long, she had started dragging herself into the surprisingly solid mists and was slowly pulling her whole body into it. They were...soothing. Almost like being wrapped up in a warm blanket. Once she was enveloped completely within the mists the voices spoke one last time, "What do you wish?"

There was only one thing Akame wanted. "I…I just want to see my friends again!" Her last word seemed to echo and the world began to spin around and around, making her dizzy. Once she came to she was in a large room. A large, familiar room... a large, familiar room with people around it. "Hey Akame," said a disturbingly familiar voice, one she had tried to forget once she could no longer hear it, "You ok over there?"

Oh yes, she knew where she was. She was in the Night raid headquarters and the person who was talking to her was one of her friends. Leone.

Beta'd By

BloodiedCoreOfHope

 **Hey! Thanks for taking the time to read this! This is the first fanfiction i have written so naturally I'm hoping it won't go unnoticed. Thanks to BloodiedCoreOfHope for helping me make improvements on this as well! Be sure to check out their stories if you have the time.**

 **I'd appreciate it if you could give some constructive criticism on what went right and what went wrong so feel free to leave a review, it will help me in the future. :)**


	2. Her friends

Akame couldn't comprehend the sight before her eyes. She was standing in the Night raid headquarters with Mine, Lubbock, Leone, Sheele and Bulat surrounding her. Each of them looked as carefree as they were in life, almost as if they had never died. Akame was too stunned as to make any form of movement in response to all of their eyes being fixated on her. Even though these people where her only friends, she felt extremely uneasy around them.

A hand touched her shoulder. "whats wrong Akame?" said an unsettling voice that belonged to Leone "you look like you've seen a ghost. Ahaha." Akame wrenched free of Leones grasp in a swift movement, leaving her shocked. Akames mind was ablaze with scepticism at the scene in front of her and it showed in her expressions towards Leone. What happened back in that cave? Is this reality? Questions, she thought, that she couldn't begin to procure and answer for.

The room fell completely silent for what seemed like an eternity before Akame came to her senses. She knew that whatever happened in the cave could not be explained but she didn't care. If it meant she could see her only friends in the world for even a second then it was worth it. All thoughts of scepticism were dashed and in its place came unfathomable joy and happiness. "um..." muttered a still shocked Leone "ar-are you ok?" Akame had barely let her finish before she proceeded to fiercely hug Leone, tears spilling out of her eyes all the while. Leone had never expected such a drastic change in emotion from Akame and could think of nothing else to do but gently rub her head in pity.

After a few moments of complete bewilderment from the other Night raid members in the room Akame made her thoughts clear. "H-How are you all alive?" she spluttered "I never thought I'd get too see all of you again...". This only caused further bewilderment.

All of the room began to think that Akame was a little delusional, as she rambled on about how they should be dead and coming up with farfetched stories about how they met their demises, to the point that **they** were the ones feeling uneasy around her.

But something was amiss.. in the room, all the Night raid members stood perfectly alive and the chair at the end of the room signified that Najenda was also present but something was wrong... Tatsumi was nowhere to be seen. The one who saved the capital from complete and utter destruction was absent from the most joyous reunion of Akames life. She brought it to attention "w-where is Tatsumi?" she frailly asked.

If the room looked bewildered before then now they were gobsmacked and at a complete loss for words. "i met a kid called that today" said Leone "he totally fell for my swindling! Ahaha!"

Akame was now joining in with the bewilderment. All thoughts of joy and happiness were forgotten and only one thought remained. _What date is it?_ She wasted no time in asking this and the response shook her to the very core. "its 1024" replied Lubbock "i thought even you had enough common sense to remember." There was no denying it now. The mists back in the cave had not lied to her. When they said _'all shall be corrected'_ all they had done was transport Akame back to a time when her friends were alive.

In other words: she had time travelled.

She had little time to bemoan over this change of events before the door swung open with a huge _crash! "_ we have a new mission" said the undeniable voice of their commander, Najenda. As she walked in she turned her eyes to Akame, who was feebly trying to stop herself from collapsing onto the floor in lament , and could plainly see her distress. She asked Leone what was wrong with her and she explained all she had said (and done) up to this point, which left Najenda amazed to say the least.

Najenda calmly walked over to Akame, as trying not to cause her to back away in fear, and spoke smoothly to her. "Akame, i don't know if what you're saying is true or just fantasies but right now we have a lead on one of the sickest torturers out there. It's ok if you dont want to come. We'll leave you here with Sheele." She said

Akame knew what mission they were talking about. It was the day when they assaulted a rich family's estate to find that the young mistress was a deranged torturer. But that wasn't what mattered. She couldn't afford to sit behind at headquarters for this mission. If she remembered correctly, as months of wandering has left her mind hazy, then it was also the day they met a very, very special someone.

"T-Tatsumi..." whispered Akame

 **And there you have it! I've made this to be a time travel fic as i LOVE the idea of going back to change mistakes you did in the past and people not knowing what the hell you're talking about when you mention stuff in the future :D**

 **I plan to be updating this fairly regularly. Emphasise on 'fairly' as coming up with the right words and phrases to use as to not make it boring is quite tricky :/**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading!**


	3. That day

**Welcome back! I apologise for the wait as I've had trouble bringing myself to finish this :P but hey, i tried to make this one slightly longer so hopefully thats a sufficient repayment for your patience. Enjoy!**

"There it is. Our target is in there" said a focused Mine, eyeing a mansion through her snipers scope. The day was upon them. The preparations had been made and it was time to exact vengeance upon the residents who dwelled within. All Night raid members, apart from Sheele who decided to stay at headquarters for this mission, were perched atop a web like construction of Lubbock's cross tail and stood ready to infiltrate and annihilate the mistress of the house, Aria.

Akame stood with them although not with the same intent. The members of Night raid are here to kill while Akame is here to find a long lost friend. Tatsumi. She remembered specifically that this was the day that they had recruited Tatsumi after he displayed his tremendous animosity towards Aria and killed her on the spot.

Akame remembered every little detail of this day, right down to the number of people killed, and so she knew everything that can, and will, happen. She felt that this gave her a sort of unfair advantage when going into fights but did not object to be able to kill something. Akame has refrained from speaking of the future and what will happen to Night raid as the last time she did, they passed it off as a madwoman's ramblings and refused to listen to her. This had a serious effect on Akame's attitude as it meant that if she couldn't explain everything them, then she was doomed to relive the past and all the hardships that came with it.

After what felt like forever the attack was underway with a loud "GO!" from Bulat and each of them jumped down from the web of wires before surrounding the mansion from either side. The servants of the house were notably alarmed by the noise and were on guard, patrolling the gardens for the perpetrators. Akame spied a group of them from the cover of the foliage and only a single thought crossed her mind. "Eliminate" this thought seemed to also slip of her tongue into a sort of loud whisper. What followed was a bloody spectacle almost too fast to comprehend. The servants made no noise as they were cut down by Murasame before the life left their bodies.

The resulting feeling was something Akame had not felt in **too** long. The rush of combat, the thrill of the kill, using Murasame because she could... all these things made Akame feel incredible! For a moment she felt she would lose her mind to this feeling but was quickly brought back to her senses by the panting of a running male. "good" she thought "i need to feel that again!" she quickly leapt up to a nearby tree to scout for this mysterious runner and what she saw made her heart skip a beat.

There, running through the forest towards a storehouse, was Tatsumi. He looked completely different then the last time Akame had seen him. Which was almost years ago! He looked a lot more... frail and sickly then what she remembered, probably due to the fact that he hasn't been trained yet. As Akame looked on, tears started to come to her eyes but were swiftly wiped away. _I can cry to him face to face once this is all over_ , she thought.

Her train of thought was interrupted by what seemed like an old man's groans from inside the house and the shots of Mine's Pumpkin sniper ringing through the air. Leone and Mine must be having fun.

Once Tatsumi was almost out of sight, Akame felt now was the time to follow him. She leapt into the trees of the forest and swiftly bounded after him. She knew what awaited her. Aria, their target, a single servant and Tatsumi would be in front of the storehouse, prepared to fight.

She found them. Aria was in front of the 'storehouse' and was telling Tatsumi to fend off Night raid. This sickened Akame to see her best friend be ordered around by a deranged torturer and would not stand for it one bit. She landed onto the ground, Murasame in hand, and lifted her head towards Aria.

Tatsumi was the first to respond. He turned to face Akame before drawing his sword and saying "i guess i have no choice!" Akame was shocked. Not at how Tatsumi had challenged her without hesitation but at the accuracy of the events taking place.

She really had travelled in time.

Aria seemed confident about using Tatsumi as her veritable human shield but Akame knew that there was only one outcome to this encounter. She rushed at Tatsumi, seemingly to stab him, only to bound off of his head while saying "we'll talk later".

Instead of Tatsumi, she rushed down the servant. He shot wildly at Akame but to no avail as she dodged the bullets with unparalleled finesse. once she was upon him, she whispered "Eliminate" before slicing through the servant with a nimble strike. Akame did not know why she kept muttering Eliminate when executing targets but thought that it must be an instinctive thing, since she had not done it in so long.

Akame began to run down the events about to take place in her head. She would go over to Aria, with Murasame held over her head, and Tatsumi would intervene which would lead to an undesired skirmish. However, she knew what Tatsumi would do if she showed him that his friends were tortured by this girl, she also didn't want to have to fight the person she has waited too long to see again.

Knowing this, Akame dropped Murasame to the ground, much to Tatsumi's surprise, and pointed to the storehouse. "open it" she ordered "your friends are in there"

Tatsumi felt extremely intimidated by her words and so, did as she said. The sight inside was nothing new to Akame. Desecrated bodies laying on the ground, each of their features undistinguishable from the last. One of them, Tatsumi's friend Sayo, was strung up on a hook. Dead.

The events taking place after that were predictable. Tatsumi was stricken with grief for his fallen friends, almost as much as Akame was when she was a wanderer, and exacted revenge against Aria by promptly slicing her across the chest.

Something was missing though... when Tatsumi finds Sayo in the storehouse, there was supposed to be another one of his friends in there... but there wasn't. Interesting...

Leone landed behind Akame. "you all done here?" she said "or did you forget this kid?" Akame stopped her before she could attack Tatsumi and went over to him herself. What happened next shocked Leone and Tatsumi both. Akame collapsed onto Tatsumi with tears flowing from her eyes while lightly hitting him. No knew what she meant, but she kept repeating. "you promised me! You promised me!"


	4. Authors apology

**Hey guys.**

 **Now this may be a little disappointing to some people who have been enjoying Lifeline so far, for which i am very happy that you have enjoyed it, but hear me out.**

 **I might not be continuing Lifeline, or any other fanfics in general.**

 **Like i said, hear me out.**

 **So what do i see fanfiction as? I see it as a way for people to express their imaginations by taking characters from popular media and making their own stories about them.**

 **I think thats great!**

 **If you enjoy that, keep doing what you're doing!**

 **but for me, thats where the problem starts to arise.**

 **I enjoy writing stories just as much as the other guy but if i have to include characters from media and implement their personalities into my writing, while being restricted by the confines of the world that the author/producer has made, then thats where i start losing interest.**

 **I LOVE writing stories. I'm actually writing two separate series right now actually.**

 **But the difference between those series and Lifeline is what they're my PURE imagination.**

 **I make up the world, I make up the characters, I make MY ideal scenarios take form within the writing.**

 **I'm not restricted by the story that the producer has made themselves and, therefore, im forced to follow it.**

 **I can do what i like when writing my OWN world.**

 **So sorry, I've been rambling xD, thats the reason I'm probably not gonna continue Lifeline or make any other fanfictions in general.**

 **However, if i change my mind at some point, I'd imagine i would post the net chapter sometime next week.**

 **That's only if i change my mind though.**

 **thanks for hearing me out**


End file.
